Lost Yet Found
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: When MummRa finally succeeds on getting his hands on the Eye of Thundera, dealing with the ancient Mummy may turn out to be the easy part...R&R!


Lost Yet Found

_Thundercats is not mine but is owned by its respective companies and individuals. Any new characters however are copyrighted to me. I give thanks to several animes for the inspiration and to Al for his encouragement and help with some of the characterizations!_

**Part One Mirror Mirror**

**Chapter One: Misplaced Aim**

"Faster!"

"I know, I know!"

"Then do it!"

Normally, the sharp tone would have conjured an insult or tease from WilyKit, especially considering her brother was usually the follower, not the commander. He normally would have been wobbling and falling off his spaceboard too but right now, he like she, was focused, determined and not considering nor thinking on his flying which didn't leave room for doubt. Unlike most of the adults, Kit knew her brother's skills altered considerably depending on the situation. Right now, they may well have been the only possible barrier between their fellow teammates and permanent slavery or more probably death.

In such a circumstance, her sibling's doubt and lacking self-worth vanished with the thought of losing everything they worked so hard to protect. It was especially potent with the two closest to their enemy as, in a way, they blamed themselves for the situation given that it had been one of their stunts, innocent as it was, that had allowed…had enabled…

WilyKit narrowed her eyes and dug her claws so tightly into her hands that she drew blood.

WilyKat pushed his hair aside and narrowed his eyes, concentrating on his target so intensely that his clumsiness was far forgotten.

Both twins focused their sights up ahead where the mummy held clutched in his palm the Eye of Thundera.

Not the sword, it remained in their lord's hand but the decrepit mummy had managed to remove the Eye itself and without the Eye, the Sword of Omens was a mere blade.

Without the sword, Lion-O couldn't call the Eye back to him.

Thus, here they were, with the two kittens the sole Thundercats anywhere near attacking range. When the Eye had been snatched, the Tank had been the sole vehicle near aside from the twins' spaceboards. Those residing in the Tower of Omens had been called via the communicators but who knew how long it could take for them to arrive with the Thunderstrike.

WilyKit and WilyKat took a gamble.

"WilyKit put all your explosive pellets together!"

"This again? It didn't work on the Berzerkers WilyKat; you think it'll work on Mumm-Ra?"

"No, I'm not dumb." he spat as he moved his own to one pouch on his belt. "But I'm not aiming for Mumm-Ra, I'm aiming for his wrist."

Realization clouded his sibling's eyes. "Of course...then we'll move in and snatch it back?"

"It's not a fully-baked plan, I know..."

"Better half baked than not baked at all." was her reply as she moved her pellets. The mummy ahead either didn't see his incoming opponents or he gave no care to them. As far as he was concerned, he possessed the only thing of consequence at that moment.

As for the twins, WilyKat deposited his pellets into his sister's pouch then handed the whole thing to her.

"We only get one shot and yer a better aim than me."

She nodded, all serious now and took aim at her target, as far away as it was. Her aim was good, quite good, but even she wasn't sure she could hit something so small and moving at that! Eleven years, even as experience filled as hers were, were still just eleven.

She fired the sack full of explosives as well she could and her small bomb hit its target, dead on.

The bag detonated, the undead priest screamed in both fury and pain and opened his palm before the last pellet did its work.

Said pellet met its mark dead against the Eye.

The twins, having both darted forward to reclaim the stolen eye, stared in horror as their victory swiftly turned sour.

One crack, two, three, ten, twenty, seventy...Jaga knew how many more spread over the red of the gem and with a blinding light, it split into hundreds of shards, each falling off in various directions at a speed propelled by the kittens' explosive. The white pupil closed and turned yellow as it fell off into the distance.

Mumm-Ra, distracted by the pain, swiftly took note of the situation and used it to his advantage. Calling up a simple wind spell, he thrust it at the falling shards that the twins had set their sights on. They froze in space a moment before flying off at a speed only magic could achieve. He focused primarily on the pupil, the one thing he knew that kept the gem from being used for evil. It was flung easily the farthest, beyond sight to track. The other shards, some too little to even see very well were scattered well into the distance, courtesy of the mummy's spell.

Grinning an evil grin, he took advantage of his current position to fire two twin bolts of light, that shattered both twins boards right underneath them, sending them careening towards the earth at least a good mile and half below.

Neither twins' eyes seemed to be on their current predicament although they could hear their teammates' cries of alarm, screaming at them to use their lariats as they rushed out to come to their aid as they fell. Neither twin was focused on the ever growing closer trees and bushes and hard rocks. Neither twin was focused on anything except the remains of the bright light of the shattered eye.

WilyKit cursed, shielding her eyes, gritting her teeth against the burning light as her sibling did the same but it was WilyKat that muttered in Thunderian exactly what she was thinking:

" **_Shit._** "


End file.
